Duncan waterhouse
[ Details:] Full Name: WATERHOUSE, Dr Duncan William Department: Civilian Rank: — Clearance: UKGC03 Status: Active Assignment: Bletchley Park Birthplace: Beachey Head, Sussex. Nationality: UK Known Aliases/Nicknames: “Duncan”, “Dr. Waterhouse”, “Mr. Waterhouse”, “Waterhouse” Biographical Overview: Father: WATERHOUSE, Robert - Teacher, former Naval Signals Officer deceased 1991. Mother: WATERHOUSE nee MACARDLE, Megan - housewife, deceased 1987. Other relatives: WATERHOUSE, Laura (sister). Certifications: MA. Classical Languages (Gonville & Caius College , Cambridge) (1987 - 1998) MSc. Mathematics (Wolfson College, Cambridge)(1987 - 1998) PhD. Mathematics & Cryptography (Royal Holloway Institute, London) (2002 - 2006) CAPS Accreditation (Communications Electronic Security Group, Cheltenham) (2007) CISSP (Certified Information System Security Professional) (2007) HMG Security Cleared (SC) clearance to expire July 11th, 2011. Small Arms Training (UKGC) ZAT (zat'nikatel) weapon training (UKGC) Ga'ould Crystal Systems (SEF) Employment History: Blue Apple Software Group (1999 - 2001) - Database Administrator/Cryptographic Specialist. Mill Technologies (2001) - Senior Cryptographer. Kinesys Consulting, Henley-on-Thames (2007) - Principal Consultant. Induction: Security breach in Bletchley datacentre (October 2007) exposed information assets concerning evidence of Latin cultures being aware of ring transport system usage. Waterhouse's skill in encryption and ability with Latin would have potentially exposed TOP SECRET information to the Internet. Intelligence inducted Waterhouse into programme following minor altercation at his lodgings on 25/10/07. Programme Experience: Dr. Waterhouse had indirect exposure to extraterrestrials (Ga'ould, Asgard) at Doune Hill, Scotland in January 2008 and using his ability in cryptography, mathematics and hacking in conjunction with (names deleted) was able to establish the intentions of the entity responsible for the short-term abduction of multiple UKGC personnel for (CLASSIFIED). He has made a full recovery from radiation poisoning he was exposed to while on site despite some minor ill effects. His first offworld experience was in the recent mission to Hannan where his knowledge was utilised extensively in negotiating with the primary habitational AI, military AI and tertiary AI (now believed to be an older version and repository for a weather control system. Waterhouse also saw combat in Hannan and made his first confirmed kill (self-defence against an armed Hannan civilian) after which he exhibited usual civilian behaviour. His second offworld operation involved the retrieval of artifacts from the extinct Altan culture whose remaining prison colony had been co-opted by the Go'auld Geb. During this time he used his knowledge of Latin to communicate with Altan data systems and then hacked the prison system to allow gate transit offworld for the UKGC. He was also injured attempting to disable an Altan Seeker unit but made a full recovery due to medical personnel on site. His third offworld operation involved leading research efforts into the Ethernaut Phase Space Modulator and dealings with the Ethernaut diplomatic contingent. He has displayed some disregard for operational protocol and military hierarchy where conduct by those officers has been inappropriate or later to be in error. He is also one of the few people that was not been infected by contact with Pestilence - it is not clear how or why this hasn't happened. The Burns Night dinner in January 2009 which resulted in severe psychological trauma for the following personnel: (CLASSIFIED) has apparently made minimal psychological impact though his emotional stability may be in question given his occasional hostility to some military officers. Waterhouse is prone to over-work, a problem which doesn't seem to be slowing down with the increased influx of artifacts and technologies from other worlds. He has recently deciphered the Hannan weather control system though field testing on a biodome at the Delta site resulted in the dome exploding due to pressure differentials. Waterhouse's tenacity in dealing with alien technology has led to Brigadier-General Kincaid ordering him to take some rest when handling particularly heavy workloads and reviews of his medical status by Dr. Olivia Chase shows an abnormal level of tolerance to caffeine, taurine and other stimulants. The recent induction of Dr. Laura Waterhouse into the SEF has revealed GCHQ surveillance of Waterhouse and his accommodation. Their relationship appears to be a typical filial situation with academic rivalry and past history being drawn into dialogues regarding advanced mathematics, cryptography and SEF induction processes. Inventions LIBRIS hardened mobile IT systems (cutting-edge solid-state encrypted PDAs and laptops). SNAKEOIL medical sensor - A non-invasive medical sensor capable of detecting naquadah levels in blood. WATERHOUSE ARMOUR (STYX) - Developed for the Paratroop Regiment in conjunction with D30 Labs Sussex and UK FIST programme. A lightweight desert-wear BDU comprising defensive panels with up to CRISAT levels of protection, RFID computing and wireless mesh networking capable of GPS positioning and Twofish encrypted communication with other units. Individual suits have been refined using technologies taken from other cultures. Brigadier-General Sir Alex Kincaid's sponsorship of STYX has seen fruit despite opposition by UKGC personnel who believed this was moonlighting. Following the transition to SEF, a number of units have been deployed to SEF personnel with favourable reports. Current Disposition Waterhouse is currently assigned to Team Lloyd-George. He is currently leading computer research and has announced the intent to form a new team, primarily composed of civilians new to the UKGC and scientists who can maximise the potential of technologies uncovered by the UKGC, proposing the name Team Grey (after Earl Charles Grey) and has been tasked with upgrading UKGC field IT to deal with the rigours of hacking hostile AI-based systems. In conjunction with Geoffrey Manning, he set up the Grey Trust - a non-profit research body to be funded by patents derived from advanced technological development. Following Manning's death on (CLASSIFIED) the political future of the trust is uncertain but it's position in academic circles appears to be solid. Waterhouse has stated it's intent to help kickstart British innovation in industry despite the current recession following US industry benefits from NASA projects. Category:Archive